FAIRYTAIL SECOND GEN (JUVIA'S VERSION)
by JellalFernandes13
Summary: This contains the main Fairy Tail ships and then some. Rated M for future content(waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy future). ER-CHAN AND JUVIA DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!(WE WISH) MASHIMA DOES!LUVZ YA ENJOY;)


WUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" screamed the tired nine year old. Natsu sighed wondering why she wouldnt go to school the last two weeks. He knew "she" would know what to do, maybe it was time he should ask...but of course he didnt know how!(sigh) "Nash, hun, it's time for school..."The pink haired child simply dove under her covers."AW REALLY?!" "Daddy would'nt make his precious daughter go today now would he?" said Nashi pulling off simply the sweetest puppydog face she knew peeking only her face from the covers. Natsu stared at her for as long as he could trying his best not to give in... only to sigh in defeat at the end...(facepalm...seriously Natsu?!)"fine i won't make you go today but...what's wrong with you...not saying your crazy!...i mean... why have you been acting up latley... did something happen at school?you are strong and you never let that get to you though..." "nashis thoughts" wow he really has no clue what he is doing! whats up with all the run-on sentences!? (sigh) Nashi however knew her way around her dad so she just let out the famous Dragneel toothy grin"oh you wouldnt bother sweet Nashi with her problems wouldya daddy? I'm strong right?or do you not believe in me?" Natsu figured his sweet nashi would do this but he didnt know his way around it...guess he just gonna wing it!(BAD COP MODE...ON!)

"NASH!" Nashi was tooken back by this, her father has never once yelled at her or anything of the sort since her mothers death."Nash,either you tell me or i have no choice but to send you to school today!""..."Nashi knew she could'nt got to school today she just could not bring herself to go,though she didnt want her father to see her cry. Not knowing her way out for the first time she dove under her bed and hid in the corner the walls made."nash please tell me...i know im not your mother but let me try to help.""y-you never t-talk ab-bout mom..."

Natsu POV

SHIT! i didnt mean to mention her i just...GAH WHY WONT SHE JUST TELL ME!?wait a minute...*lightbulb "nash, guess what?"My grin turned into and evil smile the second she stuck her head out of the bed"what?""guess what daddy will do if you tell him!"0.0 "wut?""well if ya tell me the school may just "accidentally" catch on fire tonight...u never know" i opened my eyes tryna see if my plan had worked cause well that was my only plan. I wanted to scream in relief when i saw her smiling the biggest toothy grin possible."TAKE A SEAT DADDY!" I jumped onto her bed awaiting the story not knowing i accidentally broke the bed...oops..."eh never needed a bed anyways"now that surprised me, normally she would beat the shit outta me...what is she tryin?eh that can wait for later"well um daddy remember how mommy would always say you and mommy were members of THE FairyTail?" I forgot her mother would always tell her stories but how the fuck did she remember she was fucking two for crying out loud!"yes nash we are""well in class everyone started talking about their parents and what they did, then it was my turn to share and i told them you and mommy were Fairy Tailwizards."

SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT! WHATS THE POINT OF HIDING MY IDENTITY IF SHE GOES AND TELLS EVERYONE...WAIT IS THE PROBLEM THAT THEY DIDNT BELIEVE HER...IS IT BAD I WANT THAT TO BE THE CASE!?"but nobody believed me and now everyone is laughing at me and calling me a liar!"WHEW!THANK GOD!"Nash, hun, you cant let anyone know of our past okay!?""BUT WHY DADDY!?YOU AND MOMMY MUST'VE BEEN SO COOL I JUST WANTED EVERYONE ELSE TO SEE ME THAT WAY!"I wish she wasnt anything like me... but could i handle a tiny version of her mother walking around, no that would be to much!"Hun you know you are not aloud to leave this village you are not allowed to go to magnolia and you are NOT allowed to go to FairyTail!""YEAH, I KNOW BUT WHY!? ?!(sigh) you might as well tell me now daddy."

Can she please stop calling me "daddy" it makes me wanna tell her everything!But i guess she is right...she will figure out sooner or later...right?"nash, i dont know how to explain everything.i will tell what i think you should know okay."

Nashi POV

Hmph why wont he tell me everything?!...eh dosnt matter i will jst ask "them" when i get "there"."yay tell me daddy tell me!""You know you and your mommy mean the world to me and i thought we would be safe there but thats where i lost...i just dont wanna lose you too its dangerous outside this village!"HMPH! that makes me wanna go even more!"so any good reasons as to why i cant go?...i can take care of myself you know!"I can do celestial spirit magic and dragon slaying magic i am stronger than my mom!...i think...well he is my papa maybe i shouldnt argue...he did lose mama..."FINE I WILL DROP IT..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(still Nashi POV) Maybe daddy will let me go outside this village maybe even to Magnolia if i can get stronger than him!then its decided i must train until im stronger than mama and papa combined! "NASHI"0.0what the fuck is that!"WHOS THERE!?"..."Nashi...go...i need you...help me!" thats not...is it?...that voice it has to be..."m-mommy? ""Nashi your papa and i both know your aamazing power thats why he dosnt want you to go...but your mommy needs you right now""NO YOUR DEAD IM JUST IMAGINING THINGS!" THIS CANT BE SHES DEAD RIGHT!?BUT THIS IS HER VOICE...I CANT FORGET IT...WHO COULD? "Nashi, baby, mommy needs you to go to the school library tonight and find a map to Magnolia,when you get there ask for Fairy Tail."...I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT IS HAPPENING BUT I GET TO GO TO FAIRY TAIL WHAT THE HELL IMA ROLL WITH IT!"what about when i get there?""Ask for Master Makarov and say the CS got their master okay?"What the fuck kinda code is that!?hmmmm CS got their master?" mommy what does that mean?""you will figure out honey,soon. Now mommy has to go i believe in you!""WHAT!?NO MOMMY PLEASE STAY WE MISS YOU!"

Natsu POV

What the hell is she screaming at?!is she ok i told her to keep her window locked. "OI NASH!''"...''"n-nash y-you there""..."Why wont she answer?i might as well check on her."Yo Nash why didnt you ans...NASHI!?" WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?I CANT EVEN TRACK HER DAMN SCENT! "NASHI IM SERIOUS WHERE ARE YOU?!" (Sees a note on her desk)damn just like her mother.

Dear Father:

PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO GET ME IM ALREADY GON AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO TRACK MY SCENT

ALTHOUGH YOU ALREADY KNOW WHERE IM GOING BUT I KNOW MOMMY IS ALIVE YOU FELL IT TOO RIGHT?

I HEARD HER VOICE MOMMY BELIEVES IN ME!I AM GOING TO SAVE HER. DON'T WORRY, MOMMY TOLD ME MY MAGIC IS POWERFUL AND DARK GUILDS WANT ME I WONT LET ANYONE STEAL MY DADDYS ONLY FUTURE. INSTEAD IM COMING HOME WITH YOUR OTHER FUTURE! OH AND MOMMY SAID TO TELL MASTER MAKAROV "THE CS HAVE THEIR MASTER" IF YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS."

~LOVE NASHI 3

L-LUCY'S ALIVE? WAIT CS THAT MEANS THAT

 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER YOU MUST KNOW WHAT CS IS LOL BUT STILL NO JUDGING THIS**

 **JUVIA'S FIRST FANFIC SO THX UPDATE IN A BIT!STAY KAWAII!;)**


End file.
